


Posesivo.

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No estoy seguro de que poner ahora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.- Un momento en el que ese brazo en la espalda se vuelve algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posesivo.

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

****

**~POSESIVO~**

 

En un comienzo es algo casi imperceptible, algo a lo que Stiles no da mayor importancia porque nunca lo ha vivido y le parece normal, la mano en su espalda o el brazo sobre sus hombros no es nada fuera de lo común y simplemente lo disfruta por lo que es, o piensa que es, la necesidad de contacto de Derek con él.

Una necesidad que él también desarrolla porque es imposible no querer tocarlo cuando lo tiene a su completa disposición.

Lo que no nota es el mensaje claro que envían esos pequeños gestos a los demás, la mano en su espalda es un _"MIO"_ casi gritado, el brazo sobre sus hombros significa _"Acércate y estás muerto"_ y las miradas que acompañan a esos pequeños contactos no necesitan traducción alguna.

Derek solo está señalando lo obvio y las consecuencias que habrá si alguien se atreve a siquiera posar sus ojos en Stiles con otras _intenciones._

Stiles lo deja pasar porque realmente no es consciente de las verdaderas intenciones de Derek y porque es, a fin de cuentas, un macho marcando lo que es suyo. Y porque Stiles está encantado con todo eso.

Derek es el primer _novio real_ que tiene y solo está gozando de los beneficios.

Pero la cosa empieza a mosquearle cuando Scott comienza a evitarle, cuando la mayoría de la población estudiantil se aleja de él como si tuviera un campo de fuerza integrado o algo así y porque, realmente, ya casi nadie le habla. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de lo que Derek ha hecho con su vida social con sus toques _inocentes._

A lo que no puede dejar escapar un grito de:

\- _"¡Hijo de la gran…!"_

Cuando la revelación le llega en medio de la hora del almuerzo.

No tarda en hacérselo saber en cuanto Derek llega por él cuando las clases terminan, gruñéndole una y mil razones para no ser un idiota macho Alpha marcando su territorio cuando él no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Derek.

- _"En serio, Derek, ¿Te has visto? No soy tan idiota como para cambiarte por alguien más, nadie se compara contigo"_

Se lo reclama casi en un chillido, pero no tanto porque tampoco es una chica. Para cuando termina Derek esta sonriendo, esa sonrisa de come mierda que le enerva como ninguna otra cosa, porque aunque Derek no lo admita le encanta que Stiles le diga esas cosas, que lo vea tan insuperable y guapo que simplemente no haya nadie más con el que pueda imaginarse.

Sonríe porque está orgulloso, porque está satisfecho y porque, bueno, no va a dejar de hacer todo lo que hace. Pero ahora solo para joder un poco a Stiles, porque hay costumbres que son muy difíciles de erradicar.

Sobre todo cuando las reconciliaciones suelen ser épicas.

Después de su pequeña charla Derek se calma, poco a poco todo parece volver a la normalidad y su campo de fuerza empieza a mermar. Scott vuelve a pasarse por su casa y Danny vuelve a ser su compañero de laboratorio tras ese pequeño incidente que tuvo con Derek y el palo que usan para el Lacrosse. Danny aun tiene ciertas reservas pero al menos ahora le permite volver a copiar las respuestas de los ejercicios que no se sabe.

Lo único que parece no cambiar en lo absoluto es la marcada insistencia de Derek de no apartarlo de su lado cuando están solo con la manada.

Cuando se sientan a la mesa la silla de Stiles siempre está más alejada de la de Scott, o quien sea que se siente a su lado en esas ocasiones, por unos bien marcados 15 centímetros. Mismos que son los que le acercan más a Derek. O cuando le gruñe a medio mundo cuando están en pleno entrenamiento y se abalanzan sobre Stiles porque es la carnada.

Aunque esas ocasiones son completamente culpa de Derek por ponerlo en esa posición.

Pero hay otras ocasiones en las que esa posesividad de Derek le resulta divertida y hasta beneficiosa, sobre todo cuando es el pobre de Jackson el que termina siendo blanco de sus arranques de celos cuando está demasiado pegado a él en esas conversaciones que se han vuelto habituales entre ellos, que son intimas y más que nada fraternales.

Porque en ese tiempo han forjado una relación que ya no es lo antagónica que solía ser, ahora Jackson recurre a él por consejo porque Stiles es como una pequeña enciclopedia sobre la licantropía y porque Derek no es muy bueno hablando y termina relegando en Stiles esos asuntos. Aunque a veces continúen tirándose insultos solo para no perder la costumbre y porque, a pesar de todo, Jackson tiene una reputación que mantener.

A lo largo de todo ese tiempo Stiles ha aprendido a aceptar la posesividad de Derek como algo natural, algo que le nace y no puede evitar, un algo sin el cual Derek no sería Derek y por lo que quizás le quiera un poquito más cada día.

A final de cuentas Stiles es un adolescente que le gusta la atención, pero por encima de todo porque le encanta que medio pueblo se muera de la envidia porque él, Stiles Stilinski, sea dueño del hombre más sexy de todo el puto estado y alrededores.

Sin contar que él también es un poco, mucho, muy, posesivo con lo que le pertenece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Intentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.  
> Y subo otro porque creo que me tarde mucho en subir XD  
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.


End file.
